


If She Knew What She Wants

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Bucky likes you and you like Steve who is totally oblivious.





	If She Knew What She Wants

He sat at the kitchen counter nursing his coffee and ignoring whatever Tony was ranting about. He felt you enter the room before he saw you and he couldn’t help the sweet smile that graced his lips as he wished you good morning. You had obviously been training with Romanov and as you slid onto the stool beside him and stole a slice of his toast he couldn’t help but think how beautiful you are. It was a thought he had several times a day and each time he promised himself that one day he would tell you. One day, but not today. You had been the first to make him feel welcome at the compound, often diffusing the tension between him and Tony and he really didn’t know what he would do without you around. There was just something about you that made him feel more like his old self, like you didn’t see The Winter Soldier whenever you looked at him, just Bucky. He had tried to test you plenty of times telling you about some of the atrocities he was personally responsible for, try to tell you he was a monster and each time you would just tilt your head squint at him as if studying his face before announcing with certainty that you definitely saw no signs of a monster in front of you, just a man, a man who was a damned good friend. Your words simultaneously made his heart soar and sink. You made him feel like being broken wasn’t a bad thing, that he actually made sense to you somehow and then you used the ‘friend’ word.

You were nibbling on the toast watching Stark pacing and muttering to himself. “How many of those have you had Tony?” You asked as you indicated the mug of coffee in his hand. 

“Today or in the past hour?” he shot back at you and you sighed, removing the drink from his hand. As Bucky gazed at you he saw your face light up and he knew immediately that Steve had walked into the room. It’s not like he could blame you, Steve was pretty damn near perfect and with what he had done… yeah, there was only one super soldier you would look at twice in that way. The whole team knew about your crush on Captain Wonderful, the whole team except Steve that is who remained perfectly ignorant of your feelings. Bucky wished that he could be the reason for your smile, that he could make you laugh as easily as his best friend. Your laugh was one of his all-time favourite sounds and anytime he was the cause of it he felt so happy he could just burst. He knew how badly you hurt each time Steve unintentionally brushed you off because that’s exactly how you made him feel and all he wanted to do was to show you just how amazing you truly are but he had resigned himself to being in his best friends shadow

“You excited about the party later?” you smiled brightly at your fearless leader and were rewarded with one of those warm Rogers smiles that made your heart flutter in your chest. 

“On this occasion, I can honestly say I am.” The blond nodded at you as he made his way to the fridge and your eyes followed his every movement. 

“Well if I can’t find alternative entertainment for this shindig then it might not be happening,” Stark grumbled.

“The 40’s theme was your idea. What’s happened to the entertainment? I thought you had a band lined up.” Your voice held a little panic. You had been planning your outfit for the past few weeks and were hoping this would be the moment that Steve would finally notice you, maybe ask you to dance.

“I did but the lead vocalist has broken her leg and apparently, that stops you singing so…” he griped as he punched numbers into the tablet in his hand.

“Well if you need help just let me grab a shower and get changed and I will report for party planning duty.” You mock saluted causing Bucky to grin into his coffee. Sliding off the stool your arm brushed against his and his eyes automatically shot to you as they did at any physical contact between the two of you. “Just don’t give me the shitty jobs Stark.” You call over your shoulder as you head towards your quarters to get ready for a day of being Tony’s party minion. You didn’t feel Bucky’s eyes on you as you left the room but they never left you until you had turned the corner and were out of sight.

Tony had kept you busy most of the day with prep and it was times like this you really missed Pepper. The party was being held at the Tower so Nat and Wanda came over to get ready. “Aaarrrggghh!” you huff slamming your hairbrush down on the dressing table. “Victory rolls are not as easy as people have been telling me! This is the third attempt and it’s still uneven.”

“Come here, darling.” Wanda soothed as she picked up the brush and began to smooth out your hair to prepare for another attempt. Natasha bent over to look in the mirror to apply her lipstick and of course, she looked amazing.

“It’s so unfair, not only is your eyeliner amazingly on point but you got your hair to do that first time.” You whined at your friend feeling that you were never going to be ready for this party and even if you were then you would look like a total mess.

“Don’t hate honey, some of us are just naturally gifted with precision.” She smirked at you in the mirror as you rolled your eyes.

“I just want everything to be perfect, then maybe Steve will realise that he’s actually completely in love with me and can’t stand to be apart for a moment longer.” Wanda giggles at your dramatic delivery and shakes her head.

“Keep still or you will be crooked again.” Smiling at her in the mirror you try to sit as still as you can but you couldn’t help wonder what he would think of your outfit. Such a stunning shade of blue with bright red lipstick that ensured you would be drinking through a straw for the rest of the evening. Wanda sprayed your hair liberally with hairspray and stepped back to survey her masterpiece.

“You’re so focused on Steve that just maybe you are overlooking a super soldier who has been pining for you for at least the last six months.” Natasha hummed quietly with a smirk.

“What?” You frowned at her with confusion. Surely if someone had shown an interest in you then you would have noticed, right?

“Just think about it. Whenever you’ve been bored or feeling a little down who has been the first to notice?” You continue to watch her reflection in the mirror but for some reason, the dots don’t seem to be connecting. 

“What about when you can’t sleep? Who stays up all night watching boxsets with you on the sofa?” Wanda smiles softly at you, trying to gently guide you to the realisation.

“Well, Buck but that’s only because he doesn’t sleep.” You reason.

“Alright then, who makes you cocoa exactly how you like it but doesn’t make anyone else a drink? Who has recently read your favourite book just so he can talk to you about it? Who always sides with you over what movie to watch when it comes to team movie night? Who lends you his hoodie anytime he sees that you’re cold? Who exactly was it that drove all the way into the city from the bunker to pick up Chinese from that restaurant you like that doesn’t deliver?” Nat had her arms folded across her chest as she looked at your reflection and your eyes flitted from hers to Wanda’s.

“Are you trying to tell me…” you breath out still trying to process her words.

“That James Buchanan Barnes is completely in love with you? Yeah, that’s pretty much what I’m telling you so maybe you might want to quit chasing a pipe dream and grab hold of something amazing that’s right in front of you.” Nat pats you on the shoulder and leaves the room with a grin. 

Before you entered you could hear the music and the general buzz. You imagined Tony schmoozing with guests and the alcohol flowing freely. Standing at the top of the stairs looking down into the room your eyes scanned for Nat and Wanda. A soft smile came to your lips as you saw your friends waving manically at you before you noticed Natasha was also gesturing across the room. You frowned at her before looking over to where she was indicating and your eyes landed on a pair of familiar stormy grey eyes, but honestly, if it wasn’t for those beautiful eyes you might not have recognised him at first glance. He had shaved and had a haircut. He was in dress uniform with his cap at a jaunty angle and jaw slack as he watched you descend the staircase and make your way towards him and Steve. “You…you…” he stuttered before Rogers cut in.

“You look beautiful tonight. Would you like to dance?” He extended his hand towards you and you noticed Buckys shoulders droop as he looked anywhere but at you.

“Thanks Cap but I was kinda hoping Barnes might do the honors.” You smile softly as Bucky looks up at you in surprise and slight confusion. “Whadda ya say Buck? Care to take me for a spin around the dance floor?” There was a pause and for one awful moment you thought maybe Nat had been wrong, that you had massively overthought everything and right now you were making a fool of yourself. 

“It would be a privilege to have you on my arm doll.” He smiled brightly and he saw your eyes light up. He had made your eyes light up like that, not Steve, him, James Buchanan Barnes, and he felt his heart pounding in his chest so loud he was sure you must be able to hear it. Taking your hand, he led you to the dance floor and led you through dance after dance with ease. Spinning round with you in his arms was better than his best dreams and as the music slowed he pulled you closer and raised his eyebrows in surprise as you brought your hands up to his neck and his hands came to rest on the base of your back. Swaying together in time with the music he couldn’t take his eyes off your face as you smiled softly up at him. He always made you feel safe and warm, how had you not realised before just how amazing this man was? “Can I tell you something?” He asked hesitantly and you nod.

“You can tell me anything Bucky, you know that.” You encourage and he takes a deep breath to steady his nerves.

“You make me feel happy inside and out. I know you don’t see me in that way but I just wanted to tell you that you are amazing and beautiful and deserve to be with someone who makes you feel as special as you really are.” He looks at you so earnestly he looks a little like a lost school boy. You trace your fingertips down his jaw, letting your thumb glide over his lower lip before you raise up on your tiptoes, tilting your face towards his, your eyes closing as your lips meet. It took him a moment to respond because he was in shock but as soon as he realised this was actually happening he deepened the kiss and it was as if you were the only people in the room.


End file.
